


Quédate

by angelkisses (deadhuntress)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originalmente escrito en inglés, Primer fic que escribí, Un fic muy pequeño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/angelkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un fanfic muy corto que escribí. En realidad solo es una escena mono y adorable. Transcurre después de La Sangre del Olimpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quédate

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es la traducción española de mi cuento "Stay." Muchas gracias a MartaLovesBooks por corregirme. :) ¡Espero que les guste!

– ¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda con él, Will?–

–No, estoy bien, Jason. Gracias de todos modos– Will siguió por el camino por delante de Jason a Cabaña 13, cargando a un Nico di Angelo durmiendo en sus brazos.

Ambos habían estado sentados en la playa antes del toque de queda hablando, y finalmente habían caído silenciosos, mirando las estrellas. Will debió haber subestimado cómo de cansado estaba Nico, porque había acabado sentado allí con un fláccido hijo de Hades apoyándose contra él, dormido. Él había sonreído para sí, observando cómo pacífico Nico se parecía, y luego se levantó con cuidado y le recogió, no queriendo despertarlo.

Ahora, llegó a la Cabaña de Nico. Will abrió la puerta cuidadosa y lentamente, pasó dentro, y, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, llevó a Nico a su cama. Will no estaba seguro de donde Nico guardaba sus pijamas o en lo que dormía por lo general, pero imaginó que podría quitarle los jeans para que estuviera más cómodo y dejarle dormir en sus boxers y camiseta.

Cuidadosamente, Will le quitó los jeans a Nico y le tapó con las mantas. Luego se inclinó, le dio un beso en la frente, y susurró –Buenas noches–

Cuando se apartó para salir sin embargo, Nico gimió en su sueño y se movió aplastando el brazo de Will. –Quédate– murmuró, medio dormido.

–No– Will empezó, y luego paró. –Bueno… está bien– Probablemente no debería, pero no quería apenar a Nico y además, quería quedarse. Silenciosamente, Will se quitó sus jeans y luego se deslizó en la cama al lado de Nico. Se acomodó, y sintió el cuerpo de Nico relajarse contra él, una sonrisa en la cara del chico durmiendo. Will sonrió también, y acarició dulcemente el pelo del chico más joven hasta que se durmió también.


End file.
